A cooking device such as a microwave oven and cooking range has an operation unit where cooking switches are provided. A floor-standing cooking device disclosed in PTL 1 has an operation unit on a door for opening and closing a heating chamber.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the cooking device of PTL 1. Cooking device 100 includes device body 102 with heating chamber 101, and door 103 that opens and closes an opening of heating chamber 101. Handle 104 is provided at an upper part of door 103 in the state door 103 is closed. Handle 104 has operation unit 105. FIG. 5 is a sectional view of handle 104. Cooking switch 106 is provided on operation unit 105.
This conventional cooking device 100 does not have operation unit 105 on device body 102. This allows an increase of the capacity of heating chamber 101. In addition, this conventional cooking device 100 is placed on a floor. Accordingly, a user can operate from above operation unit 105 on handle 104 provided at the upper part of device body 102. This improves user friendliness of cooking switch 106.
However, operation unit 105 is provided on an upper part of door 103 in this conventional cooking device 100. Signal line 107 connecting operation unit 105 and a controller (not illustrated) provided in device body 102 is wired from the upper part of door 103 to the controller through hinge 108 at a lower part of door 103. In other words, a wiring distance of signal line 107 is long. Signal line 107 is thus easily affected by noise due to a long wiring distance of signal line 107. In addition, the long wiring distance of signal line 107 results in low productivity at manufacturing cooking device 100.
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H2-230026